


Primeval Dreaming

by misura



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Needs More Dinosaurs!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A mammoth, Arthur? Really?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primeval Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts).



> while this is neither a crossover nor a fusion, this ficlet does reference _Primeval_ , a BBC series with dinosaurs in it. as such, it might feel extra crack-y to people not familiar with that show. (or simply nonsensical.)

"You have to dream a little bigger, Mr Eames," Arthur said, snotty as you please, and Eames would have happily given him a piece of his mind if it hadn't been for the fact that Arthur had just saved his life.

Granted, they were in a dream, so Arthur'd actually only kept him from waking up too early, but contrary to unpopular opinion, Eames actually had some very fine manners. He was, in other words, a gentleman, and gentlemen always pay their debts.

Plus, although he'd rather have opened his eyes than admit it, he might be a little bit impressed.

"A mammoth, Arthur? Really?"

Arthur scowled at him. One day, Eames would tell him how adorable he looked that way, and then he hoped to see the rare sight of Arthur's smile as often as he saw Arthur's scowl now. (Arthur being, after all, logical to a fault.)

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Oh, absolutely." Eames valiantly tried not to start making a list in his head of all the other problems that might be solved by a judicious application of one mammoth. (On second thought, they might be herd animals.) "Well done."

Arthur looked adorable a bit more.

"Probably best to get a move on now, before any more of those _things_ show up."

Arthur nodded once, then insisted on throwing one last utterly withering glance at the rocket launcher Eames had pulled out of his pocket to deal with the _things_ problem. Eames manfully refused to squirm, instead starting on a second list of problems that weren't going to get solved by mammoth.

(It was, sadly, a considerably shorter list.)


End file.
